


Pink

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [2]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Darling Charming has never liked the color pink.
Relationships: Darling Charming/Apple White
Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265465
Kudos: 25





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's right, I'm uploading my 2019 Femslash Feb stories in 2021. Get ready, because there is,,, a lot
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 2 - Pink

Darling Charming never wore pink. She frankly had a bit of a grudge against the color. After her parents tried to dress her in frilly pink dresses for years, forcing her to be someone she wasn’t, she’d gotten a little sick of the pastel shade. She wasn’t a damsel in distress. She didn’t want to wear a bulky dress and need to be saved. But her parents had tried to force that out of her, one petticoat at a time.

But Apple White loved pink. She loved red in all its shades. Pink was the color of Pink Lady apples, she’d say. And the color of blushing cheeks and hearts. Which was why Darling Charming was currently holding a very pink suit-jacket that she’d just received free of charge from the tailor.

As far as girlfriends went, Apple White was incredibly generous with her time, her love, and her resources. She loved buying Darling gifts, although some were perhaps more to her own taste than to Darling’s. She’d probably thought Darling should branch out, wanted to get her something she wouldn’t have bought herself. She couldn’t have known about the endless dress brigade that still haunted Darling’s nightmares.

Still, Darling thought as she admired herself in the mirror, it wasn’t a bad fit. For Apple, maybe she could suck it up and wear it at least once. Might be good to wear it to a dinner date. It might help her to lessen her aversion to the color. And it would make Apple happy, which was never a bad thing.

At least she’d gotten it right that Darling didn’t want a dress. That counted for something, more than the color ever would.


End file.
